Recently, studies are being intensively made to identify a gene related to a human disease. In particular, rapid progress is made in a project that constructs a gene map by decoding the human genome including genetic information and predicts a human disease through analysis of gene arrangement.
Such a project involves comparing genome data of a particular user to reference genome data, identifying mutated genetic information (i.e., sequencing) of the user, and deducing a correlation with a disease for the user based on identified genetic information.
A service has been introduced for providing a biodata analysis result, in which a particular server receives biodata including sequencing data of a user from a client terminal, analyzes the biodata, and provides an analysis result to the client terminal. That is, it is a service that conducts, by a particular server, a biodata analysis and provides an analysis result to a user. Korean Patent No. 1188886 discloses a system and method for managing genetic information.
However, biodata is a large amount of data. For example, its size is typically about several hundred gigabytes or more. Accordingly, it takes a long time to upload biodata from a client terminal to a server. Also, if a client terminal uploads erroneous biodata to a server, a correct gene analysis is not achieved. In this case, the server must request biodata again to the client terminal and receive the corresponding biodata in response to the request. Furthermore, if the server conducts a gene analysis using erroneous biodata, an error occurs in a result of the gene analysis as well. Moreover, if the server acquires new biodata instead of the erroneous biodata and conducts a gene analysis again using it, resources of the server are unnecessarily consumed and analysis is delayed.